


To Smell as Sweet

by MonsterSmut



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: Kandomere is going to have to fire his personal assistant. It's not that she's bad at her job, it's just that she smells so good...





	To Smell as Sweet

This new personal assistant wasn’t going to work out, Kandomere decided. No, he needed to replace her immediately. She wasn’t bad at her job, in fact she was probably the most competent assistant he’d ever had. No, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was she smelled like fucking heaven and he couldn’t get her out of his head.

She’d started three weeks ago, a quietly unassuming human woman who barely reached his shoulder. At first, he’d been sure she wouldn’t be able to handle his demanding schedule and requirements, but she’d proven herself more than capable time and again. The problem started innocently enough.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.” her soft voice low in his ear as she leans over his shoulder to place the cup on his desk.

His typing falters a moment as a lock of her hair comes loose from where it’s artfully pinned up and falls gently across her cheek. Kandomere catches her scent in the air; the inexpensive but inoffensive perfume she favors, her soap, and underneath that, her own scent. She’s barely out of the office before he locks the door and takes himself in hand.

After he finishes, Kandomere sits with his head in his hands. He’s not felt this undone by a woman since he was a horny adolescent. It’s unbecoming of a man of his rank and he resolved to get himself under control. It goes well for a few days. Then she’s late for work.

“I’m so sorry, Agent Kandomere, I missed my train, I got here as fast as I could.” she says, breathless. She’s sweating from exertion and he could smell her before she got off the elevator. After that, the entire office just smells of her, and it clings to his clothes and follows him home like a specter.

Kandomere tries to focus on his work, and when that doesn’t help, he tries to lose himself in a book.  _Maybe I need some exercise,_  he thinks, and runs for a few hours before returning to his penthouse, exhausted but no less tormented.

Giving in, he resorts to fantasies of her bent over the desk as he takes her mercilessly from behind, of her sitting astride his face as he drinks her in and listens to the music of her cries, of her on her knees with her nose pressed to his groin as he fills her throat.

The combination of furious masturbation at night and running in the mornings take the edge off enough to last him another week before he breaks.

There’s a knock at her door. Cautious, she wasn’t expecting visitors so late, she peers through her peephole and sees Agent Kandomere on her doorstep looking more disheveled than she’s ever seen him.

Concerned, she quickly unlocks the door and undoes the chain latch. “Oh my god, are you alright?!” she exclaims, trying to pull him inside.

Kandomere raises his hand to stop her and gathers himself, running his fingers across his scalp and mussing his steel blue hair. His tie is undone and hanging limp around his neck, the top three buttons of his shirt open to reveal the hair on his muscled chest. The sight is…arousing, she has to admit, even though she has tried(and mostly failed) to not think of her boss that way.

“I have been  _trying_ ,” he begins, “for weeks now, to maintain a professional distance.” His shining diamond-bright eyes find hers and suddenly she feels frozen in place.

“I cannot get the scent of you out of my nose, or the thought of you out of my head, and it is destroying me. I am a gentleman, though, and if you tell me to go, I will,” he pauses. Kandomere takes a step closer to her and she can feel the heat radiating off his body like a furnace. “But may I  _please_  have the pleasure of fucking you into the mattress until neither of us can walk and the only word you can remember is my name?”

Stunned, she manages to squeak out a desperate  _yes_ and then he’s on her like a shot, hands tangled in her hair while she runs her own hands over his chest and tugs at the remaining buttons. He picks her up and strides purposefully to her bedroom. He knows which one it is instantly; the scent of her is overpowering.

Laying her out on the mattress, he stretches over her like a jungle cat, pinning her hands above her head so he can nuzzle his face into her neck and drink up as much of her as he can. Her legs are around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she tries to get some friction between them. Kandomere pulls back to look at her, her kiss-swollen mouth parted and her pupils blown wide.

“I can smell other people on you, mi amor, but I promise that by the time I’m finished, everyone in this city will be able to tell you’ve been with me.”

With that, Kandomere sinks his sharp teeth into the soft juncture of her neck and shoulder, earning a lewd moan from the woman writhing beneath him. He begins to grind himself against her mons insistently, the scent of her arousal assailing his nose and spurring him on. The drive to mark her, claim her, is relentless.

Releasing her hands he makes quick work of divesting himself of his clothing, not caring where they fall scattered on her floor. She watches him disrobe, eyes raking over his form before settling on the hard length jutting from between his legs, tip swollen and leaking precum. She peels off her top and leggings and kneels on the bed, legs spread, baring herself before him.

Kandomere pauses long enough to drink in the sight of her, wanton and waiting, before diving between her legs and clutching her against his face with a moan. She grasps his head, running her fingers down his scalp and up along his pointed ears to their tapered tips, relishing the shuddering intake of breath against her cunt. He’s devouring her like a man starved, all tongue and teeth and lips and heat, and she’s dripping with it.

The taste of her orgasm on his tongue is like holy communion, his name on her lips a prayer, and he is a man reborn in fire. It only takes him a moment to get her on her back with her legs wrapped around him again, and he hilts himself with a single thrust, a sharp hiss escaping his lips at the sensation. She gasps as he stretches her, a delicious burn giving way to aching pleasure.

“You are so fucking stunning like this, querida,” he says, “look at you, taking me so well.”

He thrusts hard and steady into her, bracing his arm above her head on the headboard to give himself more leverage. Her nails rake down his back and the pain spurs him on to take her harder, faster,  _deeper_. She’s chanting his name, interspersed with cries of  _yes_ and _please_ and _more._ So he gives her more. He is, after all, a gentleman. He angles his hips forward to rub against her clit with every stroke, and she wails.

“Fuck, just like that, please, keep going just like that, oh my god I’m gonna cum-”

“Cum for me, hermosa, let me feel it.” he groans, eyes fixed on her flushed and debauched face, on her eyes that are squeezed shut and her pinched brow and her mouth open in a wordless cry. He keeps his pace steady, consistent, giving her what she needs to get there. Kandomere’s own eyes slip shut as he feels her orgasm overtake her, the walls of her cunt fluttering and spasming around his cock. “Fuck, yes, oh-”

He slips into Övüsi as he cums, throbbing inside her, telling her how good she is, how well she’s fucked him, how it’s never been this good before, how he hasn’t been this hard in  _so long_. She holds him against her as his climax washes over them both, reveling in the feeling of power she has reducing him to this state. Kandomere leans his forehead against hers as he comes back to himself, the blood in his ears pounding and blocking any other sound. When he opens his eyes, he finds her watching him. He captures her mouth in a languorous kiss, tongues twining, nipping her bottom lip with his dangerous teeth.

“So…” she says, settling happily against him. “what happens now?”

“That depends entirely on you,” he replies. “I would very much like to continue this with you, but as your boss I am already in violation of several legal and ethical distinctions. If you worked for another Special Agent, however…”

“Consider this my resignation, then, sir.” she says.

“I accept. I’ll write you an excellent letter of recommendation.”

Kandomere notes, with extreme satisfaction, that she smells indelibly like him.


End file.
